


4x02 Fix it

by kissmewinchester



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, These boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: Deran has made up his mind.





	4x02 Fix it

“I said that I have to get up early, Deran,” Adrian squeaks out when he feels Deran slide up behind him and start kissing over the left side of his entire throat. He doesn’t want to push Deran away but it’s for the best. He keeps having to remind himself, “this is for the best. I’m doing this for the right reasons and that’s what matters.” That’s the only thing that does seem to matter these days. “It hasn’t even been an hour,” Adrian seems to realize in an instant. He got home less than an hour ago; having left the bonfire to try and get acclimated to nights without Deran. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this. At least Deran seems just as reluctant to let Adrian go as Adrian is to do the leaving. “This just makes things harder,” Adrian can’t help but think and begin to obsess over.

Before Adrian has a chance to take a leap into those nausea inducing worries, Deran begins speaking from his perch on Adrian’s shoulder. “Yeah, you did. Thing is, you’ve said a lot of things lately and yet... I know you, okay? I know you... and we need to talk. We need to have a talk. Right now, actually. Especially because you’re leaving early tomorrow. I know you’ve been keeping shit from me and-and I hate it. I kept telling myself that there has to be a damn good reason you’d be lying to me. And I hope there is. But either way, you need to cut the shit and tell me... Because I can’t handle a minute more worrying like this. It’s stressing me out, man... and, it’s scaring me, okay? It’s honestly been scaring the hell out of me... baby.” They’re in their bed, in their home, and it’s in this moment that he recognizes that even if he may not normally allow himself to use pet names (unless they fall out of his mouth in the heat of passion of course), he no longer cares.

Once Deran finishes his little speech that he may or may not have somewhat rehearsed on the drive home, he leans his forehead into the side of Adrian’s face, and he brushes his lips softly behind his ear, right on the edge of his hairline, before waiting for Adrian to speak up and finally tell him, from his own mouth, using his own words, what exactly he’s been up to “lately.” But if Deran has to be the one to voice it he’s prepared to. He’s about to reopen his mouth when he feels both of Adrian’s hands reach for his head and weave fingers through his hair. Almost a little too roughly. Now that he thinks about it. He notices the hitch in Adrian’s voice before he feels the ribs that are tucked up close near his own expand and release. “Y-you know already, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr.


End file.
